When an individual is outside or in other bright light situations, it is often desirable for the individual to shield his or her eyes from the bright light. Sunglasses, baseball caps and visors are commonly used to shield eyes from bright lights. However, it is often inconvenient for a user to switch between sunglasses and regular eyeglasses when moving between normal light and bright light environments. Similarly, it is often inconvenient for a user to carry a cap or other relatively large headwear when moving between normal light and bright light environments. While caps and other conventional headwear can be easily donned and removed, some individuals may not want to wear a cap or other conventional headwear because it may mess up the individual's styled hair. Moreover, the way in which caps and other headwear typically fit on the head of the wearer does not shield light in a manner that will best protect a wearer's eyes from bright light.
In view of the foregoing, it would be advantageous to provide a headwear device configured to effectively shield light from the eyes of a wearer in bright light situations. It would also be advantageous if such headwear device were easy to carry and concealable when not in use. Additionally, it would also be advantageous if such headwear device were comfortable to wear and did not result in damage to the wearer's hairstyle. Furthermore, it would be advantageous if such headwear device could be used with conventional eyeglasses in lieu of sunglasses.